


"Steal Some Covers Share Some Skin"

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: BSD - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, and fluffy bed, and morning, no petrus wine this time, only breakfast, sunrays and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: The next part after "Forte" but again, you don't need to read it before reading this. It's just Chuuya in the morning, all vulnerable and soft, with bed hair!





	"Steal Some Covers Share Some Skin"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just take a moment and appreciate Chuuya and his flirtatious ways of showing his affection.

Sunrays crept from between the curtains covering the big windows of the flat. They were opened so one could faintly hear birds chirping from outside because the block of flats had cherry trees planted all around it.

It was a quiet morning of Spring. The morning light bothered Chuuya’s eyes as he let out a groan with his hoarse voice. His eyes opened lazily as he shuffled softly in the bed and turned his back at the windows so the lights would not bother him. By turning in the bed, the duvet that was once fully covering him revealed his fair skin. He stretched one of his muscled arms to reach for the warm female body that was laying next to him. He gently pressed himself against her bare back as his arms wrapped her torso from behind. His face nuzzled into the back of her neck as his lips lingered on the exposed skin at the nape of her neck.

Chuuya smiled weakly before he pressed one small kiss on the naked skin. He thought that she wouldn’t be bothered by it as she seemed asleep. He sighed taking in her scent. He pressed himself closer to her as one arm was holding her by the waist and the other one reached the back of her head. Chuuya’s fingers gently ran through her hair as he was caressing her locks.

His breath against her neck made her let out a soft giggle. She turned in bed so she could face him. She opened her eyes and met his blue orbs looking at her in disbelief.

“Were you awake this whole time?” he asked in his raspy morning voice. His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink after being caught by her. She looked at him before letting out a soft laugh. She nodded.

“Oi, don’t laugh at me.” He attacked half annoyed and half embarrassed. He decided to take revenge by running his bare fingers up and down her sides. She let out a soft gasp escape her lips and burst into laughter. He softly tickled her exposed sides and when he sensed that she couldn’t breathe properly from all the laughter, he stopped. He let her regain herself before he gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his also naked body. The skin on skin contact made them both shiver in delight.

He stared into her eyes as his hand reached to move away a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Thank you.” He simply said as he moved closer to gently nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. She pulled him closer and started combing his orange coloured hair with her fingers.

It was a peaceful morning.

“Do you have the day off from work?” Chuuya asked as his breath tingled against her ear.

She giggled because of the contact but replied to him. “Yes, it is my free day, indeed.”

Chuuya sighed in relief and smiled. He gently moved his hands against her back and brought her body closer to his. He tightened his grip a little before he softly placed a kiss on her neck, making her shiver in delight.

“That’s good, then.” He added smiling.

A few hours later, they were in the kitchen enjoying breakfast. Chuuya was following every movement that she was doing. She blushed when she noticed that he was staring at her. She looked him right in the eyes and softly giggled.

“You’re going to grow a hole in my face, Chuuya.”

His heart skipped a few beats when she called his name. For a moment he forgot about his miserable past and the job that he despises so much. He only focused on how happy she was making him, by just being in front of him.

He blinked and snapped out of his daydreaming before he looked away from her. His cheeks were sporting a light shake of pink and his lips were pursed. He looked just like a little child caught by his mom. She looked at him before bursting out in a colourful laugh.

Chuuya grunted but his frown turned into a smile quickly. He never had felt so happy before.

She finished laughing and looked at him, then giggled again.

“What’s wrong now?” he said slightly annoyed and confused. One of her hands reached out to him as she gently started combing her fingers in his hair, trying to arrange it back in its place. His messy morning hair made him look even more adorable. He was certainly different from the man she had been seeing at the bar. That morning, he looked vulnerable and fragile. He involuntarily showed her a side of him that he had not shown in years.

His eyes widened as he felt her fingers through his hair. The sensation was sort of new to him and he did not know how to react properly. He felt the need to gently grab her hand by the wrist to stop her. His eyes softened as he brought her palm to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist.

She blushed and shivered at the touch of his warm lips. She smiled and used the same palm to press it on his cheek.

They did not say anything, only their eyes were telling each other so many secrets as they looked at each other. They both smiled.

“Chuuya.” she called his name softly. He hummed in delight as he would not let go of her hand but started to slowly place soft kissed from her palm and down to her wrist.

He let go of her hand as he flashed her a mischievous smirk.

The Chuuya from last night was slowly starting to come back. He rose from the chair and walked to her. He bent down to her level and captured her lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss. He put one arm on the back of her neck as his fingers found their way in her messy locks.

He pulled away to look at her flushed face. Her dilated pupils sparkled as she was breathing slowly with her mouth open and looked at him. He smiled before heading out of the kitchen, trying to find his way to the bathroom.

Chuuya from last night came back and he attacked, just like he would always do.


End file.
